You've Got a Friend in Me
by Tattoodragon
Summary: Spawn friendship. Spike and Dawn have a heart to heart chat.


Take place in season six Older and Faraway …

Author's note: What if instead of everyone going into Dawn's room asking her what happened, She only talked to Spike instead, oh and the red demon never came into the house. But Dawn still made the wish to Halfrek, causing everyone to be stuck in her house. Spoilers if you haven't finished season 5.

Spike and Dawn friendship

thanks to ConstantCommentTea for being my Beta and best friend. : )

Dawn ran into her room, leaping for her bed, she wished it could swallow her into it's frame; it would be better than facing the truth, the pain, and the loneliness. "Dawnie, talk to me." Buffy entered Dawn's room and sat at the end of her bed, lightly patting her sisters back. "What's wrong sweetie? What did you do?"

"God! See this why I don't want to talk to you! You always blame me, you never talk to me anymore unless I did something wrong."

"Dawn, that's not true."

"I find that extremely hard to believe." Dawn folded her arms under her chin, choking back tears.

"I want to talk to Spike."

"Dawn…"

"No, you find me guilty before I've told you anything. At least Spike has an open mind."

"Spike? Of all pe—uh vampires you want him, Dawnie? He doesn't have time to deal with this."

"Go get Spike."

Buffy lifted her hands from Dawn's back and sighed. "Fine. You win." Buffy stood up and left the room. She walked the down the stairs and into the kitchen. Spike was talking with Tara and Willow. Buffy cleared her throat and motioned Spike into the hallway. "She wants to talk to you." Buffy crossed her arms, angered that her sister preferred a vampire to a slayer.

"Wait what? Dawn wants to talk to me?" Spike pointed to himself as if to reassure him that he was indeed the one that Dawn called.

"You're the only Spike in this house." Buffy glared at Spike until he trudged up the stairs. He poked his head into Dawn's room, not sure how to handle the situation, or worse an upset teenager. He was evil, he ate little girls like Dawn, and instead he found himself feeling sorry and sad for her.

"Shut the door." Dawn held her same position, staring at her headboard.

"If you want to talk to me Bit, you'll have to sit up and look at me." Spike stood at the end of the bed staring at the lump in the middle. It moved and pushed itself up into a sitting position.

"Okay, umm, so do you want to tell me something?"

Dawn stared up at Spike. He shifted his position, confused if he should look authoritative or sympathetic.

"I don't know." She shrugged playing with a loose string on her comforter and avoiding eye contact with the uncomfortable vampire.

"You insist that I personally talk to you, and when I do, you have nothing to say. I don't buy it. You're lying."

"What? I so am not." Dawn's shaky voice couldn't even trick her into the lie.

"Vampire, remember? Evil vampire at that. Plus I can hear your heart beating, it's thumping very rapidly."

"You're just a chipped demon with an extra pair of fangs."

"And you're just a ball of energy made by monks."

"Hey!"

"You insult me, I insult you because I'm _evil_."

"Buffy must think I'm evil too, she never talks to me anymore, except when I'm in trouble. I just want people to notice me, for me, for Dawn, not for 'oh poor little Dawnie, in trouble _again_.'"

"I know Nibbelt. Those losers down there don't know how to handle you. You're strong, and spunky, and stubborn. You know how to get what you want. I mean look, you got all us to stay here with you. I think they should be proud of you."

"Really?"

"Look into my evil eyes, I'm not lying"

Dawn smiled and hugged Spike. He was startled by her sudden movement, but let her sink into him. He wrapped his arms around her, lightly stroking her hair. She started to tremble as tears streamed down her face and onto Spike's shirt.

"Everyone hates me. I ruined everything. If I would have never been created, Glory would have never come, Buffy wouldn't be wishing she were still in heaven, and you wouldn't have to be my babysitter all the time. I wish I were dead…like mom." She could barely get her words out she was sobbing so hard. Spike simply cooed her as he rocked her back and forth. He loosened her grip and laid her onto the bed, he wrapped his arms and her and held her close.

"Bitty Bit, don't ever wish that. You mean so much to us all—you mean so much to me. You're the only one who treats me like a normal bloke. You see through my demon."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Dawn sniffled nuzzling into Spike's chest.

"So tell me, Nibblet, what really happened?" Spike wrapped his arm around her waist and stared into her eyes.

"I made a wish so people wouldn't leave me all the time. Now everyone is stuck in this house, and it's all because of me."

"No, Bit, don't think this is all you're fault. You wouldn't have needed to make a wish if you weren't so lonely all time right?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Tell you what, after this is all over, you can come to my crypt whenever you want, and we'll hang out. You can come during school and watch Passions with me."

"Wouldn't Buffy get mad at you?"

"Remember, you're talking to the big bad evil vampire here, plus I know you'll love the plotline with Timmy. Moves you to tears, it does."

"You so not evil, Spike."

"Don't you ever tell anybody that, or I'll wish you down a well like Timmy."


End file.
